


Quality Time

by phoenixhowl



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 10:32:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixhowl/pseuds/phoenixhowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim decides to share a drink with his brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quality Time

The original plan had been to curl up on the luscious sofa with a glass of wine and enjoy a good read. He even had succeeded in getting Sebastian to lit the fireplace for him before the sniper left, the fire illuminating the living room, casting a soft, warm glow. The red wine was fruity, with a bitter twang that stuck to his tongue, and he happily settled himself, relaxing himself completely. 

Of course it had been James who messed up his plans. His brother always messed up his plans, anyone's plans, really. Richard looked up from his book when he heard the heels of expensive designer-shoes clack against the even more expensive wooden floor, their gazes connecting. Jim looked good, like he always did. The tie was already gone, the top-buttons were opened to reveal pallid skin and collarbones. He didn't talk, he just sauntered over to the opened bottle, twirling it around to read the label.

“You have an expensive taste, baby brother.”

“Said the man wearing a seven hundred pounds-suit,” the actor murmured, meekly skipping the page. Jim just chuckled and got himself a glass as well, sliding out of his jacket before he settled himself next to Richard. Pale fingers brushed through the little, black hairs in the back of his neck, making it absolutely impossible to focus on what he was reading. The book closed with a snap, and the criminal grinned when the younger Moriarty focused all his attention on his big brother, like he should be.

Somehow Jim convinced Richard to have another glass of wine, and then some, reducing the younger to a blushing, giggling mess at the time the second bottle was opened. He slid out of his cardigan and toed off his socks, the wine making him warm and light-headed. Next to him Jim was undoing the cuff-links of his dress shirt, rolling up his sleeves before he kicked out his Derby shoes. 

“You look much cuter when you dress casual, you know,” Richard flapped out, tilting his head as he looked at James, looked how his brother laughed a slurred laugh. “But I don't want to look cute,” he whined, mocking a pout and making Richard giggle. “I'm a fearsome criminal, I won't get any business if I look _cute.”_

His nose scrunched up as he said the last word, looking as if it physically pained him to say it. It only worsened Richard's fits of giggles, and the actor batted his lashes. “Sebastian would like it, though.”

“And you.”

“And me,” he admitted, nodding slowly. The buzzing in his head got worse with every gulp of wine he drank, but he felt warm and carefree, and he couldn't bring himself to care about the fuzziness. Jim was close, and warm as well, and his lips were soft when he kissed him, his tongue tasting of wine as he pushed it against Richard's. The actor happily pressed back, fingers curling in the crisp, white cotton. 

Jim pushed him back against the leather couch, their lips moulding together. Richard scratched his nails over his brother's scalp, keening into the demanding kiss, relishing in the attention. The wine stood forgotten on the table, the fire slowly dying when it didn't get any attention. James was all that mattered, and he loved kissing the bitter wine off his lips, revelling in every touch. 

The click of the door disturbed them, and Jim pulled back with a complaining noise, looking up at Sebastian with a glare. The piercing blue stare travelled from the empty bottles and glasses to the heap of clothes on the floor, before fixing on the dishevelled Moriarty-twins. “Are you drunk?”

“We're not!” Richard protested right away, while Jim shook his head. “Merely capernoited,” he put eloquently, huffing snobbishly. 

The confused expression of the sniper was priceless, enough for Richard to erupt in giggles once more, Jim chuckling along with him. “Tipsy, Sebastian,” the actor breathed, slowly trying to get up. Jim didn't let him go though; he held him close, trapping his brother underneath him. 

“I suggest you go and take a shower, 'Bastian. I'm trying to spend some _quality time_ with my brother.” Jim raised an eyebrow, sending Sebastian a stern glare, and receiving a nod in return before the man marched off.

“Quality time?” Richard repeated, looking up at his brother in wonderment.

“Yes.” The criminal dipped his head and claimed Richard's mouth, teasingly grinding his hips up as he pulled back. “Quality time.”


End file.
